The present invention relates to apparatus for printing a name or message on a patch which is to be secured to a garment. The requirement may be for many patches, one patch, or a small number of patches carrying the same message, and each patch may have to be impressed two or three times to achieve the desired print quality.
Although there are multitudes of printing apparatus, there is no known apparatus of suitable simplicity and low cost to satisfy the requirements of the invention.